Boys Bad Day
by UQ
Summary: He was smiling. Then, his hand moved a little...  "Kyaaa!" the girl screamed. "What's wrong?" The boy asked. "You pervert! I–I never knew. Y–you're a perver Len-kun!"


Boys Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro. However, I do own this story.

Pairs: LenxKaho and RyoxNami

Rate: T for pervy thingy

* * *

><p>The sun arose so happily. No one knew what will come next today; they just did it with a smile on their faces until the sun settled down.<p>

But he wasn't. He kept his eyes down, looking only at the path he was walking at. No smile plastered on his face. Few wounds set near his nose, corner of his left eyes, and his lips. And don't forget, his aura! So gloomy. He looks so depressed, isn't he?

Let's go back to the past to see what has happened to him just a moment ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>He was walking. But he wasn't alone. There was a girl beside him. She was smiling all the way they've walked. Her eyes looked so enthusiastic. And the man… he was… smiling. Er, yeah he was smiling. Then, his hand moved a little.<p>

_Rrrtt _

"Kyaaa!" the girl screamed. Everyone who walked near them stopped and looked at them, confused.

"W–what's wrong?" He stopped smiling and asked the girl.

"You pervert! I–I never knew. Y–you're a pervert Len-_kun_!" The girl gasped. She put her hands up and covered her mouth.

"…" He just kept silent.

Yes. A moment ago his hand moved a little to touch the girl but actually, his hand never reached the girl's body even an inch.

Then, everyone gathered around him and kept hitting his perfect porcelain face. Poor Len, the girl left him alone and being hit like that.

"K–Kaho!" He tried to call her name. Unfortunately, the girl named Kaho couldn't hear his word.

Because the amount of people who gathered there increased, it attracted the police. The police took him in the police station where there he said the truth. At first, the police didn't believe him. But after he said his parent's name, they let him go. He never thought that his parent's name can help him in this kind of situation.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>That was the reason why he looked so depressed. He kicked a small stone–should I wrote pebble–while walking. Unluckily, the stone made his wound even worse than before! It flung away and hit his forehead. He looked like India people –you know, something they used with orange or red colored in their forehead. If his rival, also known as Ryoutarou was there, the greenhead pianist might have laughed out loud and worsened his already awful mood!<p>

"Tch," he looked at the stone. It was bitterly cold as if he wanted to curse that innocent stone.

_'It was my first date and I… argh! I'm not a pervert! Why would I touch her bottom?' He reasoned to himself._

_'Actually I want t_– wait! Silly hormones! _I'm not going to touch her bottom, never!_' And he ended up cursing his own hormones.

He kept walking and stopped at the park. There weren't much people there: only him and a few little boys who were playing soccer. He sat at one of the bench that was made of wood and colored with green. It was a nice bench.

He stroked his hair and sighed. He wished to forget everything that happened today.

In her way home, the girl named Kahoko bumped accidentally into a man. She quickly bowed her head and mumbled an apology. "I–I'm sorry!" her voice quivered.

"Hino?"

"Kaho–_chan_?" the man and the girl next to him called her name at the same time.

"Eh?" Kahoko lifted her head and looked at their faces. She smiled in relief. She was afraid to meet another pervert on her way again.

"Nami–_chan_, Tsuchiura–_kun_. I thought I bumped into a pervy man again," said Kahoko, sighing.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Tsukimori–_kun_ now, aren't you?" questioned the curly girl, Nami.

"And what do you mean by _'I bumped into a pervy man again'_?" Ryoutarou, the weed-haired boy, added.

"Um… _e_–eto_…" _She was too shy to tell them in this kind of place. This time, they were in front of a store, in a public place. If anyone hears about '_that_', it would be too embarrassing.

"Ah, I got it. Let's go somewhere. How about that café?" Nami pointed her index finger to the cafe. Kaho looked at what Nami was pointing at and nodded.

They went inside the café and sat down. Ryoutarou called the waitress and picked something from the menu, so did the girls, and when the waitress walked away, the two–Ryo and Nami–looked at Kahoko. She understood their look and started blushing.

"A–actually, when me and Len–_kun_ were walking, I felt someone hand on my bottom. I started screaming. I thought it was Len–_kun_ who did that thus I get mad at him." Kahoko didn't dare to look at their faces.

In a moment, silent filled the place, and then Ryoutarou broke it with his laugh.

"Hahaha! That iceberg? Tried to touch you? Your bottom? That's so silly!"

"What a nice thing to hear! I should go home and write it down! It'll be a big news ever in Seiso. No, in the world!" Nami seemed so happy.

Kaho kept silent and felt guilty of thinking that her own boyfriend would do that. It was Len after all. How could he do that? He even don't have any courage to kiss her when he confessed –Kaho saw in some _manga_, _anime_, drama, or anything else when someone confessed they'll hugging and kissing.

"Really, where did you have that silly idea? There's no way that icy prince did that to you." Ryo said, still laughing.

"I–I don't know either. It just popped out my mind and I said it loud. Then everyone gathered around us, I was afraid and, of course, embarrassed. I ran and bumped into you and see both of you."

"So how is Tsukimori–_kun_, now?" asked Nami. Kaho sadly shook her head.

"You should find him you know. I wonder if he still alive though." Ryo joked, making his voice sounded serious.

"Heh?" Kaho was surprised.

"You didn't know what will your action caused, eh?" asked him, Kaho kept silent.

"He might be punched or got into the jail."

"_Nani?_" Kaho stood up. "I shall find him! _Jaa_, I'll go now!"

"Wait the drink is–" Ryo tried to stop her.

"Ah, that's for you. I'm in a rush now!" She ran away.

"But who'll pay for the bill?" Ryo looked at Kaho who ran away and turned his sight to Nami.

"Boys pay the bill when they're in a date," she said while smiling.

"But we're not– argh! Fine. I'll pay!" he groaned.

"Whoaa! You're so nice Tsu–_san_!"

"Stop calling me or I won't pay the bill!"

"Ah, you're not fun."

"Yes, I am."

Len was still sitting on the bench and talking to his alter ego—he called it '_silly hormones'_. A group of little boys were still playing soccer not far away from him just like before. A ball spinned and stopped near Len. One of the boys with chestnut hair came close to Len.

"Sorry," he said while smiling and closed his pea green eyes.

Len looked at him, annoyed. He kept soundless. The boy raised his head and saw how irritable Len's face was. The wound on his face made him even creepier. The gloomy aura too! The boy ran fast and asked his friends to find another place.

"He's a _yakuza_! We should not play here! We will die! Look at his wound!" said him.

They left the park. Len heaved a sigh.

A few minutes later.

Kaho walked and passed the park. She saw someone familiar. She walked closer, and knew that that was Len. At first, she wasn't sure if she would approach him. But then, she remembered the speculation that Ryoutarou said earlier. She felt guilt surrounded her. She heaved a deep inhale and tried her best to cheer Len.

"Um, Len–_kun_… is that you?" She didn't know what to say.

"Hn." Len didn't look at her.

She couldn't believe with what she was seeing that time. Len's face was… awful!

"Len–_kun_! What happened to your face? Why is there a lot of wound on your face?"

Len just looked at her. He exhaled.

"I'm sorry," she said and shed tears.

"Hn." His hand slowly touched her face and wiped her tears. He smiled a little. "I'm fine, I'm not going to die or leave you alone." he assured.

"B–but I left you and y–you were wounded." She became quiet then stood up. "Let's go to my house, it's not far from here. I'll take care that wound. My family is on trip right now."

"H–hai!" He was surprised when Kaho took his hand and dragged him with her.

_'To her house… only the two of us….' _again, he told himself not to think any nasty things like that.

He smiled. Maybe it was not a bad day at all. Even though he was wounded and was accused as pervert, this time he was being dragged by the girl he loves the most toward her house. And in that house, maybe something good will happen (_if there's no intruder_).

Not far from the park, there were two youngsters hiding in the bushes: a girl with her camera and a boy who sighs all the time.

"Oy, why should I tag along with you like a… er, stalker? Yes, stalker." The boy asked.

"Hussh, just shut up! I'll get some money from this! Hahahaha…" The girl dragged the boy out from the bushes and kept her eyes on Len and Kaho.

_'Yare-yare, why can't I refuse?'_ Ryo thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yosh! It was my second time to write an English fiction (though the first one still too far away from what we called 'nice'). I hope you guys enjoyed the story even it was too short, plot-less, or had a lot of mistakes on it. I'll be glad if someone gives me some advices. Thanks to Neko-san who had beta this short fict.

Overall, thanks for reading this one-shot! Hope to see you all in my other stories!

Even it was passed already, Happy New Year!


End file.
